


All I Want For Christmas

by howl-to-the-wind (greenleaf)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Banter, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Gift Giving, M/M, Pack Feels, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenleaf/pseuds/howl-to-the-wind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Scott decided to do a Secret Santa. Stiles and Derek are kinda hopeless at all this gift-giving shit... kinda.)</p><p>They walked past a few stores before Erica finally asked, “Stiles, what do you think Derek wants for Christmas?”</p><p>Stiles shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe for his betas to respect him for once?”</p><p>-</p><p>“T-That’s not… We… He doesn’t…” Derek sputtered.</p><p>Boyd gave him a deadpan look. “Seriously, Derek. Just put a ribbon on your junk and show it to Stiles. Problem solved.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas

Scott called everyone up to the loft one day and appeared with a Santa hat on his head and another one in his hands. He showed the contents to them, little pieces of folded up paper that no doubt contained their names.

“We are going to do this” he said. "It's tradition." He shook the Santa hat and turned to the nearest person, Jackson. “Pick a name.”

No one had the heart to stop Scott.

Jackson drew first, looking bored. He was followed by Danny, Isaac, Allison, Lydia, Erica, and Boyd. Scott smiled at them in turn, watching them each pick out a small piece of paper from the Santa hat.

At the end were Stiles and Derek. Stiles grumpily pulled one out and tucked it inside his shirt without looking at it. Derek picked a name and saw that he drew Stiles. He quickly tucked it into his pocket so that Stiles couldn’t see, though Stiles was too busy digging his face into Derek’s neck anyway as he attempted to get back to sleep. He was mumbling something about an all-nighter and Mario Kart.

“We exchange presents on Christmas Eve,” Scott said, smiling brightly. No one could deny him, not even Lydia.

After that, everyone started leaving, until all that was left at the loft where the ones who lived there, Erica, Boyd, Isaac and Derek, as well as a sleepy Stiles. Derek ignored his betas’ curious looks as Stiles slept and drooled on Derek. Stiles was tired. Derek just didn’t want to interrupt him.

A few minutes later, Derek felt Stiles stir and saw him reach into his shirt. He looked at the paper in his hand. “Why the hell is Jackson’s name on this?”

-

Stiles groaned as he sipped the latte he and Erica bought. He had an arm wrapped around her, something about Boyd being an ass and something, something, scent mark, something, jealous, something. Stiles didn’t pay attention all that much.

“What are we looking for now?” he asked her as they meandered through the mall.

Erica poked Stiles’ hip from where her arm was wrapped around his waist. “Have you brought a gift for Jackson?”

Stiles shrugged. “Yep. And no, I’m not telling.”

“You’re no fun.” Erica frowned. They walked past a few stores before she finally asked, “Stiles, what do you think Derek wants for Christmas?”

Stiles shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe for his betas to respect him for once?”

Erica growled at him, pinching his hip enough to make him yelp. “It was a serious question, Stilinski. What would Derek want?”

“Why are you even asking me?” Stiles asked, sighing. “You picked him. You figure it out.”

Erica slipped out from under his arm and placed her hands on her hips, glaring at him. “Because I know you already had a gift for Derek even before Scott came up with this stupid Secret Santa thing. So help me.”

Stiles groaned, rubbing his face. “Oh, come on, Erica. It’s just… it’s not that big a deal. I… Derek…” He sighed once he saw Erica’s bitch face. “Fine. Fine. I’ll help.”

Erica beamed. “Good. Now come on. Help me pick a gift.”

“I already gave you an idea,” Stiles whined.

“I respect my Alpha enough,” Erica said, tossing her hair over her shoulder. “What I want is to give him a gift that he'll like.”

“What, like you moving out?” Stiles asked.

Erica didn’t look impressed. Then her eyes lit up. “I got it!” She grinned wolfishly. “I’ll give you to him for Christmas.”

Stiles tripped on air. He straightened, sputtering. “The fuck, Erica?”

“Come on, sweet cheeks. It’s not like the whole pack doesn’t know you two have raging boners for one another. I can just wrap you up and leave you in his bed.” Erica grinned and bounced off, leaving Stiles to scramble after her.

“That’s not funny, Erica,” Stiles said, glaring and flushing.

“I agree. I think it’d be better if I leave you naked,” Erica said as she looked at the store windows. “But I guess that’ll be my Plan B. I think I know what to get the Alpha. Come on.”

Stiles followed after her, still feeling red around the ears.

- 

Derek looked up from his book at Isaac, who was curled up on the couch and watching TV.

“Hey, Isaac, do you know–”

Isaac cut him off, looking bored as he said, “What Stiles wants for Christmas? Yeah, I do.”

Boyd, who was in the kitchen making a sandwich, piped up. “Everyone knows what Stiles wants for Christmas.”

Derek looked at Isaac in confusion. “What is it, then?”

Isaac rolled his eyes. “You can’t honestly not know, Derek.”

“Of course, he doesn’t, Isaac,” Boyd commented from the kitchen.

Derek growled, resisting the urge to Alpha their asses off. “What is it? Just tell me.”

Isaac just buried his face in a couch cushion and Derek was sorely tempted to sit on him.

Boyd ambled in with, nicely enough, three sandwiches. He offered one to Derek.

Isaac waited for Derek to take a bite before saying, “Stiles wants your dick for Christmas.”

Derek choked and Isaac started laughing so hard he rolled off the couch.

“Children, children, watch your language,” Boyd said, placing the plate on the table and sitting down on the couch. He kicked Isaac away when he rolled towards him.

“T-That’s not… We… He doesn’t…” Derek sputtered.

Boyd gave him a deadpan look. “Seriously, Derek. Just put a ribbon on your junk and show it to Stiles. Problem solved.” He took a bite and chewed for a moment before adding, “And just like, give us a heads up so we can leave and don’t do it all over the loft.”

“No promises,” Derek said quickly, before flushing.

Isaac stopped laughing and groaned. “Oh god, we’ll have to start airing out the loft now.”

-

In the end, Scott’s Secret Santa thing was not the ridiculous affair everyone was expecting. It was actually rather sweet. In a way.

“The hell, Jackson?” Isaac asked, gaping at his gift. Jackson got him a box of dozen cinnamon buns… or rather, eleven buns, and he was looking at the empty spot where one tasty bun used to be. He kicked Scott when he saw him leaning forward, ready to nab one.

Jackson rolled his eyes. “What? I got hungry on the way here.” He tossed something at him and Isaac was mollified by the gift certificate for two more boxes.

Lydia scrunched her nose at what Isaac gave her. “This is… adequate,” she said, looking at the scarf and beanie set. It was definitely not one of Lydia’s usual designer stuff. It was knitted and looked more homey than stylish in a faded green with white snowflakes on it.

Isaac beamed when Lydia put it on though and all the wolves could smell her contentedness even if she tried to hide it.

“Um, thanks for this Lyds,” Scott said, looking at the cologne she gave him. It looked expensive, but Scott wasn’t much of a cologne man, especially with the wolf nose.

Lydia shrugged. “Took me a while to find the right one. Jackson almost fainted when he helped me find a good one.”

Scott placed a few drops on his wrist and took a whiff. His face lit up at the woodsy smell, not all irritating to his wolf’s nose.

“Thanks, man,” Boyd said to Scott, looking at the coupon he was given.

It was handwritten, Scott’s chicken scratch penmanship at the front of the gold card. It was an offer to buy Boyd three books of his choice, and all of them come with the added perk of having Scott join him when he went out to look for them, with a special bonus of never complaining about it. Boyd was really into books. He’d spent hours in a bookstore looking for the perfect one to buy.

“I like mine, Boyd,” Allison said, dimpling at him. “Thank you.”

It was a black leather belt, sturdy with a fancy silver buckle, with matching hunter gloves. They looked worn and broken in and Boyd admitted he had Erica rough them a bit so that they were buttery soft.

“Thanks for mine, Ally A,” Danny said, saluting her. She gave Danny a box of some weird tech thing… gadget… hard drive… something. No one quite knew what it was.

Allison admitted she asked Danny outright about what kind of tech he wanted and needed. It was a bit of a cheat but Danny was happy and Scott as organizer wasn’t about to call his girlfriend out.

Erica kissed Danny on the cheek. “I love mine. Thanks, Danny boy.”

Everyone wasn’t actually sure what Danny gave her, just that it came in a box and it made Erica squeal and then turn to Boyd, a grin on her face. Danny mentioned something about asking the queens from Jungle for advise on fashion or something so…

Erica’s gift to Derek made everyone coo and aww. She bought him three pairs of pajamas pants – only pants because everyone knew he slept shirtless anyway – that looked so comfortable and had cartoon prints on them, one with wolves, one with foxes, and the other with sheep.

Derek sighed at them but he smiled because they looked comfortable and smelled like the pack (they all slept with it or rolled around in it).

Derek was hesitant at first to give his gift to Stiles, but Stiles already jumped up to toss his gift at Jackson first.

“For you, you loser,” Stiles said.

Jackson rolled his eyes and unwrapped it. Once he saw it, he looked confused for about two seconds, and then burst into laughter.

“Damn, Stilinski. You’re a weirdo.” And everyone knew it was meant as a thanks.

“The Muppets Christmas Carol?” Lydia asked.

Jackson snickered.

Stiles shrugged. “The first time Jackson and I argued when were kids, it was over that movie.”

Recognition dawned on Scott’s face. “I remember that. Jackson called it a stupid movie.”

“Only because it’s his favorite movie,” Stiles said. “He didn’t like that mom bought me a copy when I was little so he called it a stupid movie. Now Jackie here can be happy with his own damn movie.”

The rest of the pack laughed at that, but Jackson just looked somewhat contented.

Stiles and the pack turned to Derek this time and Derek sighed at the attention.

“Now me,” Stiles said, grinning.

“Wait.” Erica held up a hand. “Is this a gift that requires us all to run away and leave the loft to you both?”

“Erica!” Stiles hissed.

Derek thought of the wrapped gift he tucked under the cushion. It was a recipe book, the same one Stiles mentioned his mom having and that he brought with him everywhere after she died, the same one he accidentally left at the park when he was thirteen and cried over for weeks.

But that was… He knew Stiles had a gift for him. He heard Scott and Isaac teasing him about it on their way up the loft. It was something about Laura. That was all he knew.

Derek made his decision. Those were gifts better for when it was just the two of them anyway.

Derek turned to Erica. “Yes. Now leave. All of you.”

Stiles’ gaze jerked towards him and immediately his eyes darkened and a flush appeared high on his cheeks. He held out his fist to Scott.

“Oh, come on,” Scott whined, though he dutifully stood up and gave Stiles his obligatory bro-fist.

The others also started gathering their things, some looked exasperated, while some looked like they were expecting it. While the others moved around them, Stiles and Derek just looked at each other, the air between them crackling with heat and want.

Boyd tossed Derek a ribbon off of one the gifts. He shrugged. “For your junk.” He and Isaac snickered.

Derek sighed as the pack filed out. He heard Lydia inviting them all to her house instead. As soon as the doors slid closed, he placed the ribbon on top of his pants, right on his crotch. He saw Stiles lick his lips.

“Merry Christmas, Stiles,” Derek said.

“For me?” Stiles stood up and stalked towards him, grin predatory and lustful. It made Derek and his wolf shudder. “Well, guess I’ll have to unwrap it then, but first…”

Stiles leaned down, pressing his smiling lips against Derek’s. Derek reciprocated, pressed hard, felt those soft full lips against his own and licked between them, tongue surging inside Stiles’ mouth and tasting him, relishing in the moans and shivers he elicited from the younger man.

Stiles pulled back, lips wet and red. Derek leaned back, hands behind his head, as Stiles sank to his knees between his spread legs.

“Lucky you your gift reciprocates,” Derek said.

Stiles snorted as he fingered the ribbon, fingers brushing against Derek’s semi-hard dick. “Of course. I expect at least four rounds until tomorrow morning. An even number so we can switch it up equally.” He put the ribbon away, fingers drifting towards Derek’s button and zipper.

Derek snorted. “And you’re all about being equal, aren’t you?”

Stiles grinned. “When I feel like it. And I know you have a gift for me, dude. I saw it under the cushions. We’ll get to the sappy part after…”

“Round two and before round three,” Derek said, sighing as the button was unclasped and the zipper pulled down. “Since we’re talking about being equal and all.”

Stiles grinned. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Hit me up on tumblr at [howl-to-the-wind](http://howl-to-the-wind.tumblr.com).
> 
> Happy holidays.


End file.
